


leaving me stranded (all in love on my own)

by Milea



Series: the sea wants to take me and i'm willing to drown [2]
Category: Step Up (Movies), Step Up Revolution | Step Up 4: Miami Heat (2012)
Genre: Eddy is so deep in denial it hurts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Milea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what happened when people shared a <em>special someone</em> – god, he hated that term – he wondered what Ricky would say to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaving me stranded (all in love on my own)

**Author's Note:**

> Since someone asked so niceley for a second part
> 
> I actually started writing it right after I got the comment asking for more, but only now have been able to finish it
> 
> The title this time time finds it inspiration in the song "Closer" by Kings of Leon, a song I like very very much

When he stumbled back to his apartment, already more sober than drunk, the last person he expected sitting on his doorstep was Emily. But there she was. At approximately 4 am (or maybe 5, Eddy wasn’t sure).

“Hi”, he said, drawing the word out and raising an eyebrow, because even though he wasn’t opposed to her dropping by, it was usually accompanied by Sean and not in the middle of the night, where his only conscious thought was sleep and maybe a hot shower.

“Hey”, she answered, carefully rightening her slumped form and getting to her feet.

Stepping past her to open his door, he noticed the nervous flutter of her hands playing with the sleeves of – undoubtedly, judging from the size – Sean’s sweatshirt she was wearing. “Everything okay?”

For a moment Emily seemed startled by his question, casting an unsure look his way before it was replaced by the fierceness she was known for. “Can we talk?”, she asked quietly.

Eddy blinked at her for one second, two seconds, before turning back around to push open his door. “Well, since you’re already here…”

He felt unease creep up his spine now, there was only one thing Emily could possibly want to talk to him about that couldn’t wait to be discussed at a more reasonable time. It was on the forefront of his mind to ask her if they could do this when he didn’t feel a strong hangover coming on, but then he thought he would rather get this over with as fast as possible.

Eddy wondered if Sean knew where his girlfriend currently was. He wondered if he had told her or if Emily had figured it out on her own.

Taking a deep breath he made his way to his living room, leaving the door open for Emily to follow him. A moment he contemplated to go for more alcohol to make this conversation more bearable, but at the same time he felt like it would be better for him to be as clear as possible, and he didn’t yet know what Emily’s reaction was. If she was angry or hurt or disgusted.

Eddy took a seat on his couch facing her. Emily stood in the entryway, her fingers again worrying on her sleeves but with a determined look on her face.

Her eyes were trained on the hickey high up on his throat that now with some lights on was on full display. Eddy suppressed the urge to fidget under her gaze, but Emily seemed to know him well enough by now to understand how awkward he felt when under scrutiny, and sat down opposite him, her eyes locking with his.

“I know our relationship had a rocky start”, she said hesitantly, “and I admit you had every reason to be angry, but we got past that, right?”

Eddy nodded jerkily, trying to discern where she was going with this.

“And I know there are some things you don’t have to tell me, I get that, I do, but”, she inhaled shakily, “the closer Sean and I get the more you’re pushing him away. And that hurts him.”

Swallowing heavily Eddy looked at anything but her, his eyes flitting from the floor to the ceiling to the coffee table and back again. He had tried so hard to not let it bother him, that Sean’s happiness was worth far more than Eddy’s hurt feelings, but even he wasn’t that much of a masochist.

“Sean told me about what your relationship”, Emily seemed to search for the right words, before settling on, “used to entail.”

A snort escaped Eddy without him meaning to. “That’s an interesting way of putting it”, he mumbled.

Emily leaned forward and touched his arm, carefully, unsure as if she didn’t know if she was allowed to or not, Eddy’s gaze trailed from her hand to her face and then away again. “I’m not angry, Eddy”, she said, “why would I be, I wasn’t in a relationship with Sean then, and frankly, if I’d lose my shit here, I’d lose the right to be exasperated when Sean’s jealous of one of my ex-boyfriends without actually having met any of them.”

It was an attempt to lighten the mood and it did actually bring a weak smile to his lips. He saw Emily relax marginally, a mirroring one on her face.

“It’s just”, she continued, sighing, “I have one question, and I know it’s not really my business, but I would ask you to answer honestly anyway.”

Eddy swallowed, a dozen questions shooting through his head that could be the one Emily wanted to throw at him.

“Do you love him?”

That had not been one of them, even though in hindsight it seemed glaringly obvious for Emily to come to the conclusion that this was where the problem lay.

Eddy stared down at his hands, now regretting not having gone for more alcohol, before looking up to find Emily’s eyes once again drawn to the hickey on his neck.

“I don’t know”, he answered honestly, “I…” Did he love Sean? Was that the reason why it hurt so much to watch Sean be happy with Emily? “I don’t know”, he repeated hollowly, wanting desperately for Emily to leave, to be able to have his meltdown in peace.

He didn’t want to know what Emily saw on his face for her to get up and rounding the coffee table to sit down next to him and wrap her arms around him, but it must have been something akin to horror.

He tried to understand why the thought of loving Sean made him so upset, why it felt like his world was crumbling once again.

Because he couldn’t have him, he realized with a start. Because the arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort him, were the same ones Sean spend the majority of his time in. Maybe that should make him pull away, make him ask her to leave, but he couldn’t deny how much it helped to have someone there with him, how good it felt to have her hands rubbing up and down his back, her hair framing the side of his face, forehead pressed against his temple.

She was whispering something to him, the words “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” repeated again and again.

“No, Emily”, he mumbled, “it’s not your fault.”

 _‘You’re young’_ , Ricky had said, _‘you haven’t met that special someone yet.’_

He wondered what happened when people shared a _special someone_ – god, he hated that term – he wondered what Ricky would say to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm actually up for writing a third part that would probably be OT3, since that would be the only possible happy end for all three (in my eyes)
> 
> And the friend I'm on vacay with right now has been telling me to do that since I started reading the second part to her while writing it
> 
> Visit me on tumblr if you want to talk to me (thesinwiththeangelgirlfriend.tumblr.com) or leave a comment


End file.
